After PARTY
by FoxieSango
Summary: What happened after Wally and Kuki slow danced in Operation PARTY. DO NOT TAKE OR REUPLOAD, THAT IS STEALIN AND IS ILLEGAL! Rated K plus for fluff.


Takes place right after Operation PARTY. I really just want to see how many reviews I can get out of this oneshot! Plus I wanted to make sure I wasn't rusty with my Wally/Kuki-ness. (giggles) Enjoy. ^^

I do not own C:KND. Mr. Warburton does. **But I do own this fanfiction. Do not take, steal, or reupload- doing so is illegal and you will go to jail.**

* * *

Numbuhs 1-5 emerged from their ship covered in Mashed Potatoes.

"THAT, was the WORST mission EVER! That's the last time we ever help the Delightful Children from Down the Lane when they're in trouble!" Numbuh one cried angrily.

"But Numbuh one…" Kuki started, when he whipped around to fast her and cried,

"LAST….TIME…..EVER!!!!" Kuki squinted her eyes shut and leaned back as Nigel yelled at her. When he turned back around to walk away, Kuki stood there with wide eyes. She then had a big smile on her face.

"I was just going to say that that Party was the funnest EVER!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Especially since you guys didn't throw me a surprise party at the Bike Hub…" She said. Wally frowned.

"I told you then and I'll tell you again now, you're Birthday's not for another year and a half!!!" He cried. Kuki continued.

"And….since all the parties in the cafeteria & the detention room at school were messed up by those Delightfuls!" Kuki said.

"There was no Party Numbuh three, just that crayon mystery that needed to be solved." Hoagie said, opening the hood of the ship and looking it over.

"Uh…ain't you dripping potato mush all up in that engine?" Abby asked. Hoagie frowned.

"Great…" He said, standing up to leave.

"Excuse me while I wash up." He said in a monotone voice.

"You & Numbuh five both." Abby said, about to head to her room.

"And you know what was REALLY fun!" Kuki cried, still talking. Everyone groaned. Kuki giggled.

"When Numbuh Four and I **slow danced**!!!" She cried. With that, everyone froze and slowly turned around to face Numbuhs three and four, who were right next to each other. Wally's face started blushing beet red.

"N-Numbuh th-th-three!!" He cried in shock and dismay. Abby snickered.

"You two…slow danced? Whooo, you go boy!" She said.

"Oooh…Did you get butterflies in you stomach and everything?!" Hoagie asked in a teasing manner. Even Nigel had to laugh. Wally frowned.

"Sh-shaddup! We was just doin' our job!" Wally said, his face burning red with embarassment.

"Excuse me Numbuh four, but I don't recall ordering you two to….(snicker) slow dance to the kitchen." Nigel said, before laughing. Wally felt really embarrassed. Kuki giggled.

"Well, we had a REEEEAAAAAALLY FUN TIME, didn't we Wally?!" Kuki cried. Wally started stuttering.

"No….N-no we didn't! We didn't…I didn't! I mean….we didn't even slow dance, she imagined it!" Wally said, pointing to Kuki as he looked at the others. They smirked at him. Then he looked at Kuki, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I mean….it wasn't all that bad. It was….er..k-kinda cool?" He said, worriedly. Kuki continued to cry but had a small smile on her face. Wally looked at the others who looked like they were still laughing at him. Why wouldn't they stop!

"I…I mean, it wasn't cool." He said in denial, looking back at three.

"But it was….wasn't…was? AHHH! Ah….I gotta go punch somethin'!" Wally cried, about to rush to his room.

"Wait, Wally!" Kuki cried, grabbing his arm.

"Do…do you mean…you didn't like dancing with me?" Kuki asked, tearing up again. Wally blushed.

"Now…hold on, wait a minute Kuki…I…I didn't say that." Wally said.

"Well, you didn't NOT say it!" Kuki cried angrily. Wally got mad.

"Well, what do you want me to say you….you cruddy girl?! You forced me onto that dance floor when I didn't want to go! What's the matter with you?!" He asked, using his meanness to cover up for the fact that he liked her. Kuki's eyes watered up before she got mad.

"Well EXCUSE me for wanting to spend some alone time with my bestest best friend!!!" She cried, before rushing to her room. Wally stood there, feeling crummy.

"Nice goin' Romeo." Abby said sarcastically. Wally frowned at Abby.

"Shaddup." He said, walking to Kuki's room. Everyone looked at each other.

"Here we go again." They all said.

Meanwhile…

Wally quietly entered Kuki's room.

"Numbuh three?"

"Go away…" She mumbled. She was crying again. He sighed.

"Oh, c'mon Numbuh three. Don't cry." Wally said softly, sitting on her bed and patting her on the back. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"But…but…y-you…you don't like me!!!" She cried.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I like you! You're one of my best friends! Why wouldn't I?" Wally asked.

"Then…then why did you tell the others, you didn't slow dance with me?" Kuki asked, still crying. Wally nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, c'mon Kuki, you know I'm not into that mushy, kissy-faced- stupid slow-dancin' ish stuff! That's just not me!" Wally said.

"Then why did you slow dance with me at the party?!" Kuki asked.

"You dragged me on the dance floor! What was I supposed to do? We were on a mission!" Wally said.

"So you admit it! You didn't like dancing with me! You just did it to get through the mission!!" Kuki shouted before crying and burying her head in her pillow again. Wally sighed. He then cleared his throat and blushed.

"W-ell…I…um….ahem…I didn't exactly say that…." He said, face turning red. Kuki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I…I mean…I didn't say I did like it, but then again, I….I didn't say I didn't…either…." Wally said softly. Kuki tried to dry her tears.

"Wh-what are you saying Wally?" She asked.

"I mean….er…..it wasn't THAT bad….I guess, it was alright. It's just….well, er…"

"Yes?" Kuki asked with shimmering eyes. Wally blushed even more.

"W-ell, ya know…with you…and the music….but other people were there….but if they hadn't been….but they were….and we was, you know….not like….but it, and I didn't….but I feel like….if I, maybe there was…er…um…so…yeah, ya know?" He stuttered. Kuki giggled.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to say silly!" She said with a smile, though she still had tear streaks on her face. Wally slapped his forehead and sighed. Why'd this have to be so hard?! He took a deep breath and turned his back to Kuki.

"Okay, listen Numbuh 3….um, you know how I-I d-do just about anything… f-for you?" He asked. Kuki blinked twice.

"You…you do?" She asked, wiping away her tears. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Kuki! C'mon! You know! Like how I dressed up like Mr. Huggykins for you…sang with you at the school play…and how I play tea party with you all the time…" He started. Kuki stared at him in surprise; she had never noticed that before.

"Yeah, well…I do all that stuff….because, ya know…it makes you happy…and I like to see you happy…and…and even though –gulp- I-I may not enjoy that stuff…if it puts a smile on your face, then I don't mind doin' it because, ya know. …You're a very happy go lucky kinda girl and to not see ya smile…I dunno, it just, kinda makes me feel bad. You should always be happy. So, when you told me we were gonna slow dance, I didn't want to in front of all those teens but…I did it for you." He said.

"Oh." Kuki said, sniffling. She gave a small smile as she thought, 'He did it for me? He cares about me that much?'

"Well, why didn't you just say so silly?!" She asked. Wally sighed.

"I couldn't say all that during the mission and…"

"I don't mean during the mission…why didn't you just say that earlier in front of the others?" She asked, giggling. Wally blushed.

"Well….I dunno…and besides…I kinda think that maybe if…those teens hadn't been there I-I …uh…m-maybe might've um…heh, heh…well." He trailed off, rubbing his hands together.

"Might've what?" Kuki asked, hugging her pillow tightly. Wally cleared his throat, closed his eyes and looked away. He put one hand behind his back and had the other out to the side.

"M-maybe…I might've…ya know…I-I might've liked it a lot." He mumbled quickly. Kuki's eyes grew wide.

"Wally? Did you just say…?"

"I said MAYBE!" Wally cried quickly with his cheeks growing redder by the second. There was a moment of silence, Kuki said nothing. Wally felt his heart sink! He'd just embarrassed himself in front of the girl of his dreams!

"D-oh! Just forget it okay?! I didn't say nothin'!" Wally cried, about to head out the door. Kuki grabbed his arm and blushed. She looked down.

"Numbuh four…Wally I-I….would've liked it better too…if it was just us by ourselves" She said softly. Wally froze.

"R-really?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded.

"Wally, I make you do that stuff because…" She felt her face grow red.

"Because….I like being with you too. I dunno why…I just do….so, when that slow dance song came on I thought…even though it would have been better without those teens…I still wanted to." She said. Wally smiled at her.

"You too, huh?" He asked. Kuki looked at him shyly as she realized what that meant.

"Would you…slow dance with me now?" She asked. Wally almost fell over in shock.

"What?! Here?! Now?! Like, right now?! I dunno Kuki I…"

"It's just us…nobody else would see!" She said sweetly. Wally looked around her room and frowned when he eyed the green curtain at her doorway.

"Um…you ain't exactly got a door to lock to your room Kuki." He said. She frowned.

"And who's fault is that?! Numbh 1's just too cheap to get me a door! But he can afford repairing all the other damage done to this place!" She cried, angrily. Wally snickered.

"It's not funny Wally! Besides….I really want to slow dance with you." She said softly. He looked down, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Please Wally?" She asked.

"Oh…" He bit his bottom lip and looked around.

"But what if the others come in?!" He asked.

"But I REALLY want to…please? Pretty please?!" She asked with wide eyes. Wally gulped. Did she HAVE to give him the eyes?! She knew he couldn't say no with those eyes….he sighed.

"Oh…alright." He said in a low voice. Kuki's face brightened up.

"YAY!" She said. She gave him a big hug and squeezed him tight.

"Numbuh three! C-can't breathe!" Wally choked. Kuki let go.

"My oopsie!" She said. She rushed to her stereo system and put in her favorite cd. Then she gently turned the lights down. Wally gulped and felt butterflies in his stomach. He hated butterflies in his stomach. Was it too late to back out of this? Kuki put the stereo on her favorite song. She then turned back around, and rushed up to Wally. She took both of his hands in her own and put them on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"H-hey!" Wally cried blushing. Kuki put a sleeve-covered finger to his lips.

"Quiet! You didn't want the others to hear, remember?" She whispered with a smile before giggling. Wally gulped, she was awfully close to him.

"K-kuki?" He choked. She smiled and placed her forehead against his.

"Just relax Wally, it's only me. Just enjoy the music." She said with a smile. With that, she closed her eyes. Wally stiffened up and nodded. Kuki seemed to be very relaxed and happy, Wally was rigid and nervous. After dancing for about 3 minutes, Kuki opened her eyes frowned at Wally's resistance to dancing. She sighed and pulled back a bit. Wally blinked in confusion.

"Wally?" She asked. She gave him a sad smile.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" She said.

"I-It's not that…I do want to…it's just…" Wally grew quiet. He didn't know what it was. Kuki noticed this and smiled to herself.

"Wally…" She said softly and giggled at his nervousness. Wally frowned.

"And what's so funny?" He asked angrily. Kuki blushed prettily and giggled.

"You're so nervous silly!" She said. Wally's face grew even redder in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah?! Well-I…"

"Wally….it's just me. That's all. Me. Numbuh 3, Kuki. One of your best friends. That's it. So calm down, okay?" She said sweetly. Wally stared at her with wide eyes. Did she not know? She was so much more than just 'one of his best friends' to him. He smiled at her, deciding that he was content to be in her presence; especially without the others around.

"Kuki." He said sofly. He relaxed and focused on Kuki rather than the music. As time went on, Wally became lost in the moment. He ended up pulling Kuki closer to him so that they two were hugging in a soft embrace. It just felt so right, being there with her, made it seem like everything else in the world was ok. She always made everything okay. He tightened his arms around her small waist and smiled to himself; she smelled particularly nice that night. He wondered if it was in part because of the mashed potatoes from earlier. He quietly snickered. Soon, the song ended, but they were still in a tight embrace. They were comfortable in each others arms. Kuki pulled away a little and rested her forehead against his.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, right?" She asked softly with a smile. Wally blushed, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"K-kuki…I…"

"Thank you Wally." She said, kissing his cheek. He blushed even deeper, then, something came over him. Kuki pulled out of his embrace and was about to cut off her stereo when Wally firmly, but gently, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. The next thing Kuki knew, Wally's lips brushed softly against her own. Her eyes were wide and she froze. Was this really happening? Was her crush kissing her?! What should she do?! Should she kiss him back? She just stood there. Wally panicked. Why wasn't she kissing him back? Did she not like him? Had he ruined their friendship? Wait, kissing him BACK?! That's when reality sunk in.

"Oh crud….I'm…I'm kissing Kuki!!" His mind screamed. His eyes shot open to see that hers were closed, and just as she started to kiss him back, he pulled away. Kuki looked at him in shock.

"W-Wally?" She asked, bringing her fingers to her lips in shock. Wally bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight. He turned around with a blush on his face and hands clenched at his sides.

"It-it was nothing! Nothing, ya hear me! I don't even know why I did that! You…you ...I….it was nothing!!" He cried, more to himself then anything. Kuki was sad at first, until she realized he was scared.

"Wally."

"It was nothing I tell ya!!" He repeated in anger. Kuki gently grabbed his arms, turned him around and stared into his Emerald green eyes. Wally blushed even deeper and leaned back.

"K-kuki?" And that was when she leaned in and kissed him. It was Wally's turn to be surprised, too surprised to respond, which Kuki expected. When she broke the kiss, Wally stood there with saucer-sized eyes, staring into space.

"Numbuh 4?" Kuki called softly. Then, slowly, his face went from one of shock to one of complete bliss, resembling how he looked after his brief moment of intelligence in Operation SPROUT. He just stood their, grinning goofily. Kuki giggled.

"You okay silly?" She asked. Wally nodded, not completely in-tune with reality.

"Kissing niiiicccceeee…" He said with a smile. Kuki tried to contain her laughter but failed miserably. She waved her green sleeve in front of his face.

"Wally? Hello?"

"Niiiiccceee…." He said. She rolled her eyes before grabbing a nearby pillow and gently hitting him in the face to knock him out of his trance. Wally fell back with a thud. He shook his head.

"Hey! What was that for-oh." He said softly, looking at Kuki. She looked beautiful, but then again, she always did in his eyes. Yet she seemed to have more of a glow after the kiss.

"You better now?" She asked brightly as she gently threw the pillow down on the floor next to him and sat on it. Wally blushed ferociously.

"Um….heh-heh….sorry 'bout that Numbuh-…er…K-kuki." He said nervously. He avoided eye contact with her. She tilted her head to the side cutely.

"'S fine Wally. I liked it!" She said before giggling again. Wally looked at her in shock.

"Y-you did?" He asked.

"Of course, silly!" She said, brightly. Wally smiled at her. He'd liked it too.

"So, was it that bad?" She asked when her laughter died down. Wally blinked in confusion.

"Was what bad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh! The slow-dancing silly!" She cried.

"Oh!" Wally said, his mind was still on that kiss.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about that…" He said, blushing a little.

"Oh? Well, what were you thinking about then?" Kuki asked innocently. Even more butterflies fluttered in Wally's tummy. He gulped.

"Er…w-ell…uh…the um…the k-ki-…"

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Kuki and Wally groaned in despair as Hoagie barged into Numbuh 3's room

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4! Suit up guys, we've got another mission!" He cried.

"Aw, crud, already?!" Wally asked.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Hoagie cried, running away. Kuki looked at Wally with a slightly sad expression on her face. Then, it changed to one of gleeful happiness.

"Guess we should go!" She cried, grabbing his hand and standing up.

"W-wait…Numbuh 3!" He cried, pulling her back a bit.

"Yes Numbuh 4?" She asked, sweetly. He blinked twice.

"Er….does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked. Kuki stared at him a moment before giggling. She gently took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Wally's hair stood on end for a moment until Kuki broke the kiss. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and blushed cutely.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Kissing Niiiiiiccccceeee…." Wally said with that goofy look on his face again. Kuki couldn't help but to smile, then she heard the others calling them again.

"Wally, we've gotta go!" She cried, running out of her room.

"Niiiiicccceeeee…." Wally said, standing there and nodding. Kuki poked her head back in her room and rolled her eyes.

"Ooh!" She threw a nearby Rainbow Monkey in his face, snapping him out of his trance.

"HEY!" He cried, until he realized she was waving to him from her door.

"C'mon Wally!!!" She cried happily. He snapped out of it and scampered after her.

"Oi! Kuki! Wait up!!" He cried, following her into the briefing room for their next mission, with the feel of her lips from their kisses still lingering on his own. It was settled, he was going to tell her how he felt…that night.

* * *

Well, that's it! The end of this oneshot! Let me know what you guys thought! **BUT DO NOT TAKE/USE THIS STORY! ** marks upload and publishing dates as hard evidence of when stories are first uploaded. Taking this story is illegal and you'll go to jail for it.

Thankies!

-FoxieSango


End file.
